Candy: The Ultimate Weapon
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: 010. They were gaining up on me. I couldn't run away, they had cornered me. So, I did what "any" person would do: Curl up in the ball position and wait for them to attack me.


**Dedicated to ****Talia Windwalker  
****thank you for being such a great beta-reader!**

**Happy Halloween~**

* * *

It was about eight o'clock in the evening as I walked towards the academy, clutching my pumpkin shaped basket, the ruffles of my peach blossom dress swaying in the wind. And yes, I was a flower for Halloween. Amu had wanted to meet up on Halloween to go Trick-or-Treating, and the destination was Seiyo Academy.

Passing the different neighborhoods, I saw many kids running excitedly towards houses for candy. I shook my head. Amu expected us to do _that_?

So I trudged along. It started to become dark, and it was hard to see where I was going. Where was that flashlight I brought?

I dug in my basket, looking for it, and my fingers touched cold metal. There it was!

I turned it on and saw that I was in an unfamiliar area. Around me were trees, trees, and trees. Oh great, now I'm lost. I thought about going back, but I might just get even _more_ lost. So I marched forward.

* * *

After a while, I was still lost. I sighed, and something caught my eye. In the beam of my flashlight was a shadow. I told myself it was probably just an animal or something.

Then I saw another shadow. Shining my light around me, more shadows appeared. Before you could say "EEEKKK!", the shadows were surrounding me.

My heart pumped faster, and little beads of sweat formed on my brow. I shouldn't be scared, right? They were just a bunch of shadows.

_Creeeak, creeeeeak._

Okay, now I was officially scared. I closed my eyes and clutched my basket close to my chest. _When I open my eyes, it'll just be a dream; a figment of my imagination._

5.

4.

3.

2.

1!

I opened my eyes quickly, and in front of me were werewolves, vampires, and zombies.

I tried to scream, but my throat wouldn't produce a sound. I tried to run away, but they started to chase me, their arms and hands outstretched, trying to grab me. I tripped and started rolling over, and the monsters kept attacking me.

They were gaining on me. I couldn't run away—they had cornered me. Scared out of my mind, I cursed. Why'd I have to leave Kusukusu back at home?

...

Contemplating it, I don't think "Bala-balanc-u!~" would scare the monsters away. It probably wouldn't make them laugh, either.

So I did what 'any' person would do: curl up in a ball and wait for them to attack me.

I shut my eyes tight, and waited for the pain to come.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see a tall figure towering over me, long, silky hair covering a navy blue cape.

_Nagihiko!_

"Need a hand, Rima-chan?"

I let out a breath that I was holding in, and—extremely grateful that he was here—I stood up and hugged him from the side. "Yes, please."

He turned to face the monsters. What a brave thing he was doing for me! Scared that he might not make it, I whispered, "Nagihiko, in case we don't live through this, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he looked down at me. I was still holding him.

"I just have to let you know that," I said, "you've always been...someone special, okay?"

He smiled a bit and said, "Okay. Now, you wanted help, right?"

I nodded. He chuckled and reached into his pocket. "No problem, I have the ultimate weapon that will make these guys leave."

I stared. What could he possibly use? A light-saber?

Then he pulled out... a handful of candy. Nagihiko waved the candy around in front of the monsters and said, "You want it? FETCH!"

He threw it as far as he could, and the so-called 'monsters' yelled in a very childish scream, "CANDY!", and ran for it.

I gaped at the 'monsters'.

"THEY WERE JUST A BUNCH OF KIDS?" I exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

He just laughed. Then after a few moments he said, "Was it really true?"

I looked at him, confused. "Was what really true?"

"You know, the whole 'You're someone special' thing."

I felt my cheeks heat up, so I turned away so he couldn't see. Then I muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" he asked, smirking.

I pouted, and mumbled, "Yeah...but whatever, I thought we were gonna die anyway."

He grinned. "Well, I'm special to Rima-chan now, aren't I? But you know, Rima-chan's very special to me too."

I smiled. Then I realized that I was still hugging him and let go quickly, blushing. He seemed to have realized it, too, because he was also a bit red.

Nagihiko seemed sad that I had let go, so I just smiled wider and hugged him again.

But then he just _had_ to ruin the moment by saying, "It was pretty funny that you got scared by a bunch of kids who just wanted your candy."


End file.
